


Come Back to Me

by werewolfsaz



Series: Young Love [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How was this fair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song of the same name by Trading Yesterday (I really am doing the whole song title thing, damn!)  
> Comments are my bread and butter so please, feed the author XD  
> Enjoy

Steve flopped onto the couch, wiping his forehead on his arm. It had taken them all day to move the furniture in and arrange the carefully labelled boxes in the right rooms. Tomorrow they would paint each room with the help of Jezabel, Kono and a few of Steve's buddies. The little house would be a home before the week was over. Danny appeared by his side holding two plates.  
"It's only pasta salad," the blond apologised. "I'll do a proper shop tomorrow."  
Settling close together they ate in silence for a while, enjoying the quiet peace around them. Steve admired the darker tan on his new husband's skin, the way the New Zealand sun had bronzed his golden flesh. The week honeymoon Jez had given them had been wonderful. They had explored both islands, seen every tourist attraction and made passionate love in several very beautiful places. Danny had taken about a million photos, starting when they got on the plane in Hawaii and finally putting it down on the way home when Steve had threatened to choke him with the carry strap.  
"What time will they be here tomorrow?" Danny asked sleepily, head resting on the taller man's shoulder.  
"About ten," Steve yawned. "Come on, bed. I'm shattered."  
Danny dragged himself wearily to his feet, shuffling towards the bedroom. Stripping down to his boxers, he collapsed on the mattress, grateful that they had put the bed together at least. Steve slid under the light sheet next to him, instantly pulling the blond close to his chest, burying his nose in Danny's hair.  
"You're like a limpet," Danny huffed. Secretly he loved being held close like this but didn't want his husband to know. The man gloated enough as it was. Thinking over the many things they had left to do in the coming week, Danny couldn't help but think about what would happen when the two week holiday was up. He would be in college every day. Steve would be taking his advanced training. They would rarely see each other for the first few weeks.  
"You're thinking too loud," Steve huffed. "What's wrong?"  
"Just thinking we won't see much of each other when we go back to college and training."  
"I know babe. It'll settle down soon though."  
Danny just sighed, letting the deep sound of his husband's breathing lull him to sleep.

"Coffee," Danny announced, setting a tray with several cups down on a conveinent box. "It looks great, guys, thanks."  
The living room was the last room to be painted and the trainee SEALs had attacked it like an enemy. One of them, a young man with auburn hair whose name Danny couldn't recall, winked at the blond, smiling flirtaously.  
"Anything for you, Danny."  
A heavy paint roller thwacked into the back of his head. Steve glared at the man, eyes snapping blue fire as he wound a possessive arm around Danny.  
"Watch your mouth, Sanders," the dark haired man growled.  
"Good grief, should I open a window before we all choke to death on testosterone?" Jezabel asked, strolling into the room. "Steve, unless you're actually going to mark your territory which, frankly, is just rude and will ruin Danny's shoes, ease down, sailor. And you," she snapped at Sanders. "Have you no shame, hitting on a married man? There are plenty of hot men in this room, go fuck one of them."  
Danny never loved his sister more than in that moment. The last thing he wanted was a bunch of macho SEALs fighting in his living room.  
"Was there something you needed?" Danny asked.  
"Yes, Kono was wondering which drapes go in your room."  
Twisting in Steve's grip, the blond kissed him deeply before sliding away.  
"Thanks for that. Steve turns into some kind of Neanderthal around those guys."  
Jez just grinned at him.

The house was perfect. They had unpacked and arranged everything, filling the rooms with their stuff. It gave Steve a warm tingle. They had even braved the tiny, overgrown yard, wrestling it into submission enough to cut the grass. Their days were filled with chores, trips out to explore the island and so much laughter Danny thought he would explode. Their evenings were quiet dinners at home, talking about the future, holding hands across the table. The nights were all for passionate love making. So passionate that Danny had to repaint the wall behind the headboard and pad it. The last night of their honeymoon they lay curled around each other. Danny had not long finished taking Steve hard against the edge of the bed. It was to make up for the way Steve had slammed him against the wall after dinner and fucked Danny so hard the blond couldn't think straight for several minutes.  
"Danno..."  
"Uh oh, I know that tone. If you broke the washing machine you can damn well fix it yourself."  
"No, thats not it. I was going to tell you sooner but, well, we were having so much fun..."  
"Spit it out, babe," Danny said evenly, a ball of ice settling in his stomach.  
"I'm going on a mission. I can't tell you where or how long I'll be gone, it's classified."  
The ball of ice spread though Danny's entire body. He saw the concern on his husband's face,the worry, not for himself but for Danny. Swallowing the fear that flooded his system, the blond held out his hand, watching as Steve's longer fingers twined with his.  
"When do you leave?"  
"The day after tomorrow," the dark haired man whispered.  
"Just come back to me safe, ok? I'll be waiting right here for you. Just... Don't get killed."  
"I won't. I have to come home to you."

"Damn right you do. Now make me forget what you just said."  
Steve grinned as he rolled on top of his husband.


End file.
